ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spies In Disguise (alternate style)
Spies In Disguise is a 2019 American animated sci-fi comedy spy film produced by Blue Sky Studios and Released by 20th Century Fox and Buena Vista International. Directed by Nick Bruno amd Troy Quane and written by TBA. Released on April 19, 2019. In this animated film, nothing will change, but except of plot. Walter's mother, Wendy isn't dead, like Lance everyone can transform to pigeon, and also included cameo of Jason Bateman. One of animated films, which won the Golden Raspberry for Worst Picture Award. Released the video game, which developed by Shrimp Cocktail Interactive. Plot Six-year-old Walter plays stop the bomb, but it is slightly clear that he broke his mother's phone, in addition to his mother Wendy was intrigued, but happy for his interests, only late for work. She is every day proud of her son in the future to save the world from all any invasion… After all, 14 years later, Lance Sterling, an agent of H.T.U.V. (short for Honor, Trust, Unity and Valor) who is widely regarded both by himself and by many as "the world's most awesome spy," is sent to recover information about the buyer of weaponized drones from Japanese arms dealer Katsu Kimura. Kimura refuses to give out any kind of information until his partner Killian is arriving to see what the problem is. Sterling subsequently uses his technological equipment to interrogate Killian's doings with Kimura, finding him to be the buyer of the drones, resulting Sterling exposing Killian as the buyer. Killian commands the drones to attack Sterling, but Sterling evades them and they are deflected into Killian's body, nearly killing him. Sterling escapes with a USB hard disk about Kimura's drone technology after deducing she has created them and flees from Japan to H.T.U.V. headquarters. Communication specialists Eyes and Ears are analyzing the hard disk partially before the drones attack the HQ building, causing a battle to be created and Ears accidentally exposes himself to be a mole for Killian. Sterling chops Ears' hand off and Killian arrives to the ruined building as he is robotically enhanced. Killian captures Sterling and coldly asks him if he recalls him. Sterling sarcastically answers negatively and Killian strangles him with his bionic arm, while Eyes uses a weapon to subdue Killian before he escapes with the hard disk. H.T.U.V. Director Joy Jenkins subsequently deploys Sterling to a change in his mission... recover the hard disk from Killian and to find out what he seeks, deploying Sterling also to Walter Beckett, a 15 year old MIT graduate, now he's 20 years old. Sterling, who arrives to meet Walter, is then pursued by security force agent Marcy Karpel, but he evades her before entering into Walter's residence. Beckett is surprised to learn that Sterling needs his assistance in his mission, and geeks out on adoring him, saying his greatest dream is to be a spy is because of Sterling. Sterling arrogantly promises he would help Walter achieving his dream but not before he will help him in his mission. Beckett uses his scientific skills to create a special serum which Sterling makes a use of, and he is transformed into a humanoid pigeon, making the latter terribly frightened. Walter's police officer mother Wendy arrives and attempts kicking out Sterling from the house, but Walter defends him. Wendy agrees to allow Walter have the pigeon, and Walter later brings another pigeon and it falls in love with Sterling. Walter states Sterling can use his pigeon form as a disguise for his mission and Sterling agrees. Sterling learns to use his form properly and leaves out to proceed his mission. Whilst Jenkins and Sterling discuss on the mission's proceeding, Sterling tells his superior of his pigeon form and calls Walter a stupid kid, resulting Walter being insulted and sad as he makes a deal with Killian. Sterling proceeds his mission and flies to Killian's headquarters in Southern Japan, where Kimura assembles his "secret weapon" project for him. Killian senses something is wrong and finds Sterling as a pigeon. He reveals Walter to be assisting him and later reveals his plan; Killian seeks revenge against Sterling for having his normal human body destroyed and later to use his secret weapon to take over the world, believing it would bring world peace. Walter is manipulated by Killian into killing Sterling. Instead of doing so, Sterling survives. Killian banishes Walter and leaves to proceed in his work on the secret weapon project. Walter searches for Sterling desperately and sobs, thinking he is dead. Sterling comes over and comforts him with the two learning Sterling returned into his human form due to falling into the sea. Sterling senses something is wrong and turns back into a pigeon, total Walter in vain invented it, although he thought that this happens only in any video games which he played. The two return to Walter's house in US where Kappel is to help the two. Walter uses his skills again hoping to turn Sterling back into a human, but fails. Kappel makes use of Walter's objects and she turns into a pigeon prompting Sterling to return into his human form. Jenkins makes contact with Sterling telling him that Kappel retrieved some information about Killian's project, revealing it to be a giant robot suit which can be dissolve into a massive armada of weaponized drones. Thus it would allow Killian to achieve world domination for "peace". The two leave, leaving Kappel behind as a pigeon. Walter promises he will help her. Receiving full backup from H.T.U.V., Walter and Sterling destructively attack Killian's residence in Japan and he attacks them with his drones, strangling Sterling again. Walter distracts him. When Killian fires at him a blast, Sterling comes to absorb it. Taking advantage of this; Killian unleashes his project and enters into the giant robot he has built to begin his plan; he attacks New York and the agency's top fighters while Sterling arrives with newly-modified equipment created by Walter. Sterling battles with Killian lengthly across the city. Killian unleashes the robot as the armada, sending them out to major cities and places worldwide and subdues Sterling in battle. Walter makes Kimura faint and later takes over Killian's drones in the last moment before they can proceed their attacks. Enraged, Killian tries to kill Walter, but Walter turns the entire drones and Killian's body against him defeating him. Upon saving the world, Sterling and Walter are thanked by Jenkins who decides appointing Walter as an agent of H.U.T.V. while the agency finds no sign to Killian, deducing he is may have been killed. Walter and Sterling return to the house and turn Kappel back to human, appointing her as well as an agent. The three leave to a new mission. In a mid-credits scene, Killian is found to be alive where his body is deassmebled and he is physically impaired. He is finding a shelter in the hideout of a mysterious man. In a post-credits scene, Kappel is jokingly planning to turn both Walter and Sterling to pigeons as revenge. Category:Spies in Disguise Category:2019 films Category:Alternate versions Category:Movies Category:Blue Sky Studios films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Wisecrack-Comedy Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy Category:Science fiction Category:Comic science fiction